The adventure of the puzzle
by mangafreak7793
Summary: seaquel of the puzzlepiece slight rinali x allen REPOSTED due to bad typing


Hello this is mangafreak this is the sequal to my firstfic the missing puzzlepiece this is the new title the adventure of the puzzle this is in story mode

* * *

As she cried sliently through this empty room he heard footsteps and heard a big portal open.

" aawwwwwwwwwww thump.. "

" where am i this isnt the black order " a hooded figure said rubbing his head

" w..who ...are ...you?? " Rinali said as she was shocked that a person was here He pull back hood to reveal a light blue hear boy.

" ka...ka...kaze " Rinali said in a suttering voice why are you here

" good question " Kaze replied am im in head quarters rinali she moved her head side to side to replied

" no Kaze you are in my mind " Rinali said

" WHAT!!!!!" Kaze said in shock

" well that those makes sense doesnt look as gloomy " Kaze said as he was looking around to see flower decoration and posters of China.Rinali did an anime fall but managed to get back up.

He then look at the puzzle on the table

" hey this is a picture of everybody,is this a group photo? " Kaze said as looked at it but then he notice somebody was missing

" huh where Allen nii-san??" Kaze said

(author note he calls him that sense he has a lot in common with allen so he calls him his big brother).

" I dont know where he is " Rinali said

" But this is your mind so you can do anything you want " Kaze said

" I tried it dosen't work that way " Rinali said

" so...lets get out of here and go ask Nii-san " Kaze replied Rinali look down in despair

" Well thats the problem when we got back form a mission, we got attack form a group of 20 level three akuma Allen defeated most of them but one of them got behind me and tried to cut me down but Allen pushed me out of the way and recieved the blow but had enough energy to do a massive cross grave on the remaining akuma. It took a lot of energy from him and got knocked out yet the innocece and his eye continued to move to find more akuma I tried to hold him down but I couldn't and his condition gotten worse but luckly by chance Ravi and Bookman passed by Ravi restrained the innocence and Bookman healed my wounds and Allen also.

" so...everything went okay " Kaze assumed

" But thats not it when we got back at headquarters Allen was in a coma and I suffered some minor wounds yet the entire time I saw him in the hospital and his eye contiued to move rapidly and it also started to show shadows forming out of his eye. It was starting to consume him but before I tried to yell for help, I fell asleep and woke up here in my mind " Rinali said as she finished explaining

" WOW!!! " Kaze said surprised to hear this story

" then lets get out of here " Kaze said

" but I tried that there no place to go " Rinali said sadly.

" Then lets find one.. " Kaze said she looked up in surprised

" Remember I'm a gatekeeper and I sense a door but it seems that only you can open it "

_" he's right it my mind so if she concentrated enough maybe just maybe..."_ Rinali thought then the puzzleset started glowing brightly

" guess that our why out " Kaze said with a big grin, she nodded in agreement and both jumped into the light.

* * *

As they exited the bright light they were taken in awe as they saw a big meadow filled with all there friends

" WOW where are we?? " Kaze asked as he looked around the area

" ...I think we're in people's dreams " Rinali answered

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DON'T LET YOUR BIG BROTHER WORRY SO MUCH " Komui said as he came out of nowhere hugging her sister

"NII-SAN NOT NOW "Rinali yelled as she kicked him with her dark boots

" TOO CRUEL" Komui said as he flew far away until it became a speck of light

" that guy deserved that " Reever said putting his hands behind his head

" SCARY..." Kaze and everybody else said as they shivered.(except Kanda)

Kaze turned to find found a shadow moving around the field

" Hey rinali turn around " Kaze said she turned to see it and began to notice the features of how its shape and form

" Allen.." Rinali muttered under her breath to see allen but he was darkened and almost consumed by the shadows

(author note: he kinda looks like a heartless)

As he slowly faded away rinali ran as fast as she could and hugged him behind his back

" don't go please don't go " Rinali said as tears dropped from her eyes

" I know why I'm here " Kaze said as he walked forward towards the couple

" Rinali, thats Allen heart you know and his curse is causing him to disappear and if we don't do something he will die " Kaze explained she nodded in agreement as she was feeling him disappear inch by inch.

" SO I HAVE TO DO THIS, RECOVERY LIGHT " Kaze yelled as he slashed Allen with his staff. Then Allen began to glow and shattered into little bits of light, Rinali stood therein shock in what she had seen what happened

" there thats better " Kaze said with a big grin but gotten a punch by Rinali

" WHY...WHY IS THAT YOUR HERE TO KILL HIM " Rinali said as she was punching him

" Kill him??, no no no...turn around " Kaze said she turned to see the shattered pieces of light began to form back together into Allen

" I'm alive??? " Allen said as he began to stand up checking himself to see if he was back together the right way but stopped as Rinali began to hug him as she cryed on his chest

" Rinali..." Allen muttered as he blushed

" your okay, your okay " Rinali said as she was crying

" um...why am I still alive?? " Allen asked

" I can explain that " Kaze said as he began to stand up in pain due to rinali punches

" well you were about to be asorbed by the darkness of your curse so I cancelled it by adding the same amount of power but with light " Kaze explained as he began to rub his cheeks

" I see..." Allen said

" But I learned something very important " Kaze said in a dark tone

" what is it kaze?? " Allen asked

" girls punch hard " Kaze said as he began to to put a ice pack on his cheeks while Allen and Rinali did an anime fall and pull themselves back up

" I'm sorry " Rinali said but then that the floor began to exploded and everything evaperated she woke up with s cold sweat she turned around to see Allen sitting on his bed

" good morning " Allen said with a smile

" Allen, are you all right??? " Rinali asked

" yes, I'm cured " Allen said to show his eye began to acted normally

" I'm glad but was that a dream " Rinali

" NO WAY !!!!!! "

Allen and Rinali turned to where that voice came from to show the door opened to reveal

" KAZE!! " Allen and Rinali said

" that was no dream well kinda it was but it did happen " Kaze said in a confused tone

" but to see all that still it was too unbeliveable " Rinali said

" I guess, I owe you one, Kaze " Allen said as he smiled as Kaze and Rinali began to laugh

* * *

The next night rinali woke up to that same room

I'm still here Rinali said as she walked toward the table where the puzzleset was she then looked down to see an extra piece

" I don't remember this here??? " Rinali said as she picked up the piece she then smiled to see the piece was a picture of Allen she then placed the piece in the center where the missing place was

" perfect fit " Rinali said as she looked at what she made

* * *

Menawhile, Komui woked up as tearsflowed from his eyes like river and said

" Why did Rinali kicked me "

the end -

* * *

wow almost 2 whole hours i spend on this one hope you like it please review. 


End file.
